From Begining to End
by Izzieluv
Summary: Moments from James and Lily's relation ship from begining to end.


James's POV

"She's gorgeous." I whispered as Lily Evans walked by. "Just ask her out mate." My best friend Sirius Black advised. "I HAVE" I snapped. "She always turns me down." I sighed Remus smiled. "One second" he said, and started walking towards Lilly. "REMUS!" I yelled after him afraid he was going to do something to make me look like more of an ass in Lilly's eyes. Sirius grabbed me "Just trust him"

Remus's POV

"Hey Lilly" I said. I had a plan. James was going to get a chance with Lilly. "Hello Remus" she said looking up from her book. "Hey Lilly, why won't you go out with James. He's a great" "Git, he's an arrogant, self-centered, big headed, show-off." she interrupted. This wasn't going as well as planned.

"Come on Lilly, the poor guy's in love with you" She scoffed "He's been chasing you since first year, give him a chance. Just one chance, then you can go back to hating him."

I looked nervously out the window, the moon as rising. "FINE, tell him to be ready for Hogsmeade by ten." I smiled, it had worked, "Thanks Lilly"

James's POV

As Remus passed me on the way to the portrait hole, he patted my back "Next Hogsmeade weekend at ten." I was so exited, not even realizing what I was doing I jumped at Sirius and wrapped him in a huge bear hug. "Whoa mate, I love ya and all, but not that much, back off." I cleared my throat and rubbed the back of my neck. "Right, Sorry."

Next Hogsmeade Weekend

Sirius's POV

James had told me he had been ready since about six-thirty, he was now pacing the common room nervously. "What if she hates me?" I chuckled, "She already does." I said as he paced in front of me. "Damn!" I swore learning the comment's consequence was a dead arm. "What if she never wants to date me again?" I sighed very annoyed. "Chill,

She's giving you a chance."

He looked up at the girl's dormitory stair case. "Hi Lilly." He said nervously. "Hello James." I could've sworn I saw her blushing.

Lilly's POV

"Want some Butterbeer?" James asked pointing a new pub called The Three Broomsticks. "Sure" I said smiling. I was having a great time. James was a really great, funny, and kinda cute guy. Maybe the other girls in my year were right.

James's POV

I took a deep breath. Lilly's hand was hanging by her side. I wiped my hands on my jeans. I gently took Lilly's hand in mine. She squeezed it. I assumed that it was okay; otherwise, wouldn't she just take her hand out of mine?

Lilly's POV

James took my hand gently and unsurely. I smiled as my heart raced. I gently squeezed his hand to let him know it was ok.

"Two butterbeers." James said when we reached the counter, still holding hands. "Two knuts." The woman behind the counter said. I reached in my pocket for a bronze coin. "I got it." James said sweetly as he laid down two coins. "Thanks" I said as I blushed.

I laughed. James was telling me about Sirius's first crush in second year. He was smiling at the memory. He had a nice smile.

"Hey Lilly?" James asked after a few moments of embarrassed silence. "Yeah." I asked. "Um, you probably don't want to, but I was just- just wondering, if you're not doing anything on Friday, if well" How could a kid like James Potter be so shy? "I'd love to." I said, exited at the thought of another date with James. "Really?" he asked looking like a three year old on Christmas. I nodded.

Friday

James's POV

"I had a great time James!" Lily told me smiling "James… are you okay?" she asked.

I looked up "Lilly, I-I-I don't have a- err… well. I don't have a girlfriend and I know you broke up with Alastor Moody a few months ago." _Why is it so hard to just ask her to be my girlfriend?_ "Do- do you want to be my girl friend?"

Lilly's POV

It took everything I had not to jump on him and kiss him. "Yes!" I said. James smiled and took my hand. "_I am dating James Potter, the handsome, charming, funny, James Potter" _was going through my head all the way up to the common room.

James's POV

"_I had done it and she had said yes! I was dating the most beautiful, smartest nicest, cutest, girl in all of Hogwarts. My hand was sweaty from nerves, but she was holding it anyway." _ That was all I could think. As I let go of her hand when we reached the dormitory staircase, she grabbed my hand. "Wait" She said, I thought, I had accidentally some how taken a ring off her finger. She stood up on her tiptoes and kissed me. I got over the shock quickly, and wrapped my arms around her waist, she gently pulled away. "Goodnight" She said as if it were nothing.

Lilly's POV

I grabbed James's hand. "Wait." I said. I stood up on my tiptoes not sure what I was doing, and kissed him. My arms went slowly around his shoulders. And I pulled away. "Goodnight" I said, trying to sound as if it were nothing. But inside my heart was racing and my insides were squirming with delight.

James's POV

"SIRIUS" I yelled running into the dormitory "I did it! I asked Lilly out and she said yes!!! And she kissed me!!!" Sirius growled "Yell a little louder why don't ya, I don't think they heard you over at Durmstrang!" I cleared my throat, "sorry mate." I whispered as I climbed into bed. From the area of Sirius's and Remus's beds I heard a mumble of "Congrats"

Lilly's POV

I walked to my dormitory and fell on my bed sighing. Alice looked at me. "Are you ok Lilly?" I sighed smiling "James and I are going out" Alice ran to my bed, "Oh my god are you serious?" I smiled and nodded. Alice reached to my bed side table, "After writing it in this magic little book, spill" she ordered me.

I wrote all night eventually Alice fell asleep. I figured I'd just tell her in the morning.

Three Months later

Lilly's POV

I felt two strong arms wrap around my waist. The scent of pine and lemons filled my nose. "Hello James." I said closing my eyes and letting his scent surround me. I turned around and wrapped my arms around his waist and rested my head on his chest listening to his heart beat. I stood on my tip toes to kiss him, but when I looked at him I stopped. There was a huge gash on his face, from his right cheek to his chin. Rather than telling him he should see Madam Pomffrey, like I had tried so many times before unsuccessfully, I just touched his left slightly bruised cheek, "What happened?" I asked in barely a whisper. "Moony" he mouthed. I nodded. He scowled. "Sirius thought it would be funny to tell Snape how to get into the Whomping Willow last night." He scowled and shook his head. "I can't believe the great git." he mumbled. Sirius walked behind James. "Listen, mate, we need to talk." James let me go. "About what?" He whispered angrily.

James didn't get loud when he was angry, he got quiet and harsh. I had seen him get pissed at Snape, just once. Snape had called me a filthy mudblood and said I didn't deserve to be at Hogwarts. Unfortunately for him James was walking by, I haven't heard the word mudblood aimed at me since.

"How you nearly blew Moony's secret? If Snape had gotten in there our cover would have been blown!" I touched his back softly. "James." I said, trying to calm him.

James's POV

"Snape could have figured out it was us. I hate to admit it, but that kid's got brains. He'd know we we're," I looked around, not wanting to be over heard "Animagus" I glowered at him. "I can't believe you."

Sirius's POV

"I can't believe you." He whispered harshly. He grabbed Lilly's hand. "Come on Lils." And with that, he led her out of the common room. I forced my self not to call him any names and to stay rooted to where I was standing.

Lilly's POV

James took my hand and led me out of the common room. I was amazed he could still be so gentle when he was so angry. We went to the Room of Requirement. "James, I don't think you should be so harsh with Sirius." I said, watching my pacing boyfriend.

James's POV

"Why?" I snapped before realizing I was talking to Lilly. "Sorry Lils." I said when I saw her taken surprised face. "It's just." I sighed "he had no right, it's Remus's secret, and he can't go around telling everyone." I told her.

Lilly's POV

"Come with me." I had already visited Remus, I knew about it before James told me. "Hello Remus." I said walking into the hospital win. "Hi Lilly, Hey Prongs." He greeted brightly. That's one thing I love about Remus Lupin, he's always so happy. I slid onto the floor leaning against James's legs.

"Hey Moony." James said, sitting by his friend's bed. James pulled me onto his lap. "Listen Remus, I'm sorry about Siri-" "I've already forgiven him." He said shrugging.

James's POV

"I've already forgiven him." I looked up. "Wha-how?" I couldn't believe what good men my friends we're. Sirius, had said sorry to Snape, I was there when he did it. Remus had forgiven him. I wasn't sure about Wormtail, where was he?

Remus's POV

"Wha- how?" I shrugged. "Snape is a git. He just pushed Sirius too far." James closed his eyes. "Damn it." I heard him mutter. "Remus, we- I need to go. Come one Lils."

One Week Later

James's POV

"Just go." Lilly softly pushed me. "It's been a week. He thinks he's lost his best mate forever." I sighed, "Lilly, I'm not mad at him anymore, why do I have to talk to him?" I asked. "So he knows" she sighed "Fine." I mumbled. "Good Luck" She said. She kissed me, I tried to deepen it to put off the impending fight between me and Sirius, but she pulled away and smiled, "Not now." was all she said.

Sirius's POV

I started to see little stars behind my eyelids from having my palms pushed against my eyes for so long. I felt someone sit on the couch next to me and let a heavy breath out. "Sirius, we need to talk" I heard James say.

He paused as if waiting for me to say something. "If you're going to yell at me I don't want to hear it." I started, just incase he was still pissed. "Sirius, I was a git, I didn't even talk to Remus, I had not right to yell at you, you had probably already heard it. I'm sorry."

I smiled and chuckled and looked up. "Actually, all Remus said was 'I understand how you felt, I've been close to doing it my self a few times, I really don't care that much, he didn't get hurt, that's all that matters.' I told him sorry, but he told me it was ok. I didn't get yelled at." He looked somewhat relieved. "So we're cool?" he asked. I nodded glad to have my best friend back. He smiled. "Now excuse me, I have some unfinished business with Lilly." He said I looked up and saw Lilly laughing and running out the portrait hole James soon after her.

One Month Later

Sirius's POV

I was at Hogsmeade with James. We had paid a fourth year to ask Lilly for help with homework (James had been oddly picky in making sure it was a girl) so James could buy her a Christmas present.

James was staring at the ground, deep in thought. "I think I'm gonna propose." He said. I looked up "What?" James swallowed "Propose, you know, ask her to marry me." He said sarcastically "Well, I really love her, and plus, school doesn't get out for six months." I grinned, "That's a great idea."

We started searching jewelry shops. An million shops and a zillion hours later (or so if felt like) he finally found the ring. "That's it." James said pointing to the ring.

James's POV

It was perfect. It was white gold, with five diamonds, one in the middle, and two on either side. "That's it." I said pointing to the ring. The clerk pulled it out. "One hundred galleons." I grimaced as I pulled out fifty galleons, "Shit" I whispered, discovering I was short. "Sirius got fifty galleons? I'm short. I'll pay you back" I sighed. He nodded and he to, emptied out his money bag. "Thanks mate." the clerk handed me the ring in a small velvet box.

Christmas Morning

Lilly's POV

I got out of bed and snuck into the boys' dormitory. I lay next to James in his bed.

I've tried to wake him up before; it was like waking the dead. But this time I had an idea. I gently kissed him. "James." I whispered and kissed him again. "Wake up love." I kissed him again, "for me?" I questioned, kissing him. "Mmmm" he moaned. I felt his arm wrap around my waist.

James's POV

I opened my eyes and saw Lilly's brilliant green one's. "Good Morning sleepy head." She smiled. "You're beautiful." I said. She smiled, "You always say that." I kissed her "Because it's true." I informed her. She smiled again. "Happy Christmas." _'Oh my god, I'm going to propose to her.''_

Lilly's POV

"Happy Christmas." I told James still blushing from the compliment. He turned green and ran to the bathroom. When he came back I stood up. "James are you okay?" I asked, slightly concerned. He closed his eyes and nodded. "I'm going to get dressed." I kissed his cheek and left.

James's POV

I ripped open Sirius's curtains. Sirius was in a ball at the end of his bed. I rolled my eyes and smacked the back of his head. "What the hell?" he mumbled. "Sirius its Christmas!" I informed him, reminding myself of our first year.

Sirius's POV

"I don't care, why can't I sleep?" I heard James sigh. "I'm gonna propose to Lilly." I sat up, there was no going back to sleep now, he had ripped my covers up. "And?" I questioned. "I can't do it." I sighed, "Then don't problem solved." I told him as I searched for something that wasn't school robes. "But I want to," he said "I'm just too nervous" I sighed… I was going to have to get all sentimental and crap. "Prongs, she cares about you, she loves you," I told him, having that caring sound in my voice "she'll say yes," I finished. James opened his mouth "And if she doesn't" I interrupted "just pick another girl she will." James turned green.

Lilly's POV

The feast was great, and I should have been in a good mood, because I got wonderful presents, but I wasn't. James hadn't gotten me anything, even if he had gotten me card, I would have been happy, ok, I would have preferred jewelry, but a card is better than nothing.

"Lilly?" James said behind me "Yes?" I said some what testily, "Come here." I followed him. He pulled me to a broom closet, "James, I-" he interrupted me "It's the only private place." he looked nervous "Lilly I love you so much. I-I want to be with you, forever." My eyes we're burning. "Will-Will you marry me?"

James's POV

I looked down at Lilly she was smiling and had tears running down her cheeks. "Y-Yes, of course." I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her close, softly kissing her.

Lilly's POV

I wrapped my arms around his neck as he kissed me. My hands found their way to hi messy hair.

When we got to the portrait hole James helped me through. After another kiss, James chuckled, "You might want this." he told me. He pulled out a small velvet box and slipped the most beautiful ring I had ever seen on my left ring finger.

I practically skipped up the stairs to get ready. "Alice!" I squealed. Alice looked up from her book. "James proposed!" Alice ran as sat on my bed. "Are you serious?" I nodded and showed her the ring. "See I told you he would." I told her the whole story. She smiled, "That is so romantic." she said looking at her own ring from Frank Longbottom.

6 months later

Lilly's POV

I stepped off the train, my hand in James'. I saw my parents and Petunia, "Mum, Dad, Petunia, this is my boy- I mean fiancé James Potter." Mum gave me a hug and pulled James into a hug to. "Welcome to the family." I glared at Petunia when I heard her whisper something about "Another freak". Dad pulled me into a tight hug and shook James' hand. After I hugged Petunia, (which wasn't returned like always) James kissed my cheek. "My mum and dad are here." He started to walk towards his parents. "Wait. I want to meet your parents." James smiled "Okay." He took my hand. "Mum, this is my fiancé, Lilly." Mrs. Potter smiled and pulled me into a hug, as did Mr. Potter. "James, where's Sirius?" Mrs. Potter asked. "He's coming." he told her. "Probably snogging with his girlfriend one last time." he whispered to me. I smiled, "James, I have to go." Mrs. Potter smiled. "Nice to meet you Lilly." James took my hand and walked with me, stopping me behind a barrier. He kissed me softly. "I'll see you in July."

1 year later

Lilly's POV

"Do you Lilly Evans; take James Potter to be your lawfully wedded husband?" I smiled; glad this day had finally come. "I do."

James's POV

"Do you Lilly Evans; take James Potter to be your lawfully wedded husband?" I looked over at my wife-to-be, her red hair was in ringlets, and her dress, her dress was indescribably beautiful. "And do you James Potter take Lilly Evans to be you lawfully wedded wife?" I looked at Albus Dumbledore, "I do." Dumbledore smiled. "You may kiss the bride.

3 months later

James's POV

"James, I went to St. Mungos yesterday." I looked up, worried for some reason, bacon still hanging from my mouth. "James, what would be a good name for a baby?" I thought for a moment. "Harry for a boy, Maggie for a girl. Why?" I asked, still confused. "Well James, think about it." I thought for a moment, completely confused. "Wait, Lilly are you, are we?" she nodded. I stood up, ecstatic, knocking the chair over in the process.

Lilly's POV

James stood up suddenly leaving the knocked over chair, and kissed me.

1 year later

I woke up to Harry's scream. I rolled over, "I'll go." I yawned. James groaned. "No… I'll go." I started to sit up. "You went last time." James put his hand on my shoulder. "Lilly go to sleep. I'll get you if he wants his mummy." James kissed my cheek and walked to the nursery.

James's POV

I walked into my son's room. Brooms, snitches and bludgers we're zooming around the walls. I gently picked my son up. "Hey, whats up sport? Huh? Whats got you screaming like that?" I asked, wishing he could reply. I sighed as the screams started anew. "Your diaper's clean, mummy just barley fed you, what could be wrong?" I thought aloud. Harry wailed more. "Shhh, mummy's trying to sleep."

My son sniffed. I laid him back in his crib and he screamed again.

I sat in the rocking chair, slightly bouncing my child. "Harry, why couldn't you have waited two more hours? Daddy has to wake up at five anyway." he hiccupped and kept wailing. I held him against my chest still bouncing him slightly.

Harry's POV

(AN/ Ok, he's only three months old, but I thought it would be fun and cute to do his POV. Be sure to tell me what you think.)

Daddy put my head on his chest, bouncing me a little. I grabbed his finger, still upset about the hiccups that had woken me up. Daddy told me mummy was trying to sleep, but I couldn't stop crying.

Daddy was bouncing me that made the hiccups stop. I listened to the drum in his chest, and slowly fell asleep.

James's POV

Harry slowly fell asleep in my arms. "There you go you little cuddle bug." I whispered as I laid him back in his crib. He whimpered, and fell back into a deep sleep. As he smiled in his sleep, possibly dreaming of being a Quidditch star for all I know, I wondered, how was I able to help make something so wonderful, and tiny and perfect?

Lilly's POV

I felt James lay back in bed next to me. "What was wrong?" I asked. James yawned, "Not sure." I rolled over and kissed him.

"Thank you love." I said as I snuggled closer to my husband. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer. I rested my head next to his chest listening to his steady heart beat.

July 31

Lilly's POV

With two pops Remus and Sirius apparated. "Hello." I said pointing to the small coffee table. "Where's Peter?" I asked, noticing on three trouble making Marauders instead of four. "Couldn't make it." I shrugged; he had been missing a lot lately.

4 months later.

James's POV

I heard Harry scream, there was something wrong. I grabbed my wand and ran to the nursery, Lilly on my heels. Lilly took our terrified son out of his crib.

Harry's POV

A man walked up to my crib and picked me up. I screamed because it wasn't mummy, daddy, Sirius or Remus, they were the only people I let hold me. Some times Peter picked me up but I don't like Peter.

The man dropped me in my crib, making me cry harder. He pulled a blanket over his head and disappeared.

Mummy came in my room and picked me up. I was quickly calmed, still scared though.

Daddy kissed my head. "I love you Harry." I gave me back to mummy. Mummy started to cry. Daddy kissed her for a long time. "Lils" he said, "I love you." Mummy cried harder. "James, whats wrong?" Daddy gave Mummy a hug, being careful to squish me. I heard him whisper, "I think it's him.

Lilly's POV

"James, no, let's just go, we'll hide at Petunia's house, or my parents." I felt something brush my shoulder; I passed it off as nothing, the wind. He turned and kissed me with more passion than he ever had. "Lilly, we can't put them at risk. Take Harry and run." I watched him go down the stairs, my heart filled with fear. I stood at the banister. James searched the lower floor of the house. As he was heading back upstairs, a vase next to him exploded. James turned around.

James's POV

There was Voldemort. "LILLY!" I yelled "TAKE HARRY AND RUN!" I ordered again.

I started to duel. I threw every spell I had ever learned at him. But I refused to stoop to his level and use unforgivables.

He laughed, "You fool, you'll never be able to defeat me!" I glared, and said something I shouldn't have, "I already have, three times. What makes you think I can't this time?" He glared at me. "AVADA KEDAVERA!" He hollered. My heart filled with fear, knowing he was going to kill Lilly and Harry, before it completely stopped.

Lilly's POV

I ran into Harry's room and sat in the closet. "AVADA KEDAVERA" I heard from downstairs. It was a cold cruel voice, that wasn't James's. I cried silently, I was a widow.

I heard Harry's bedroom door open, I held my breath. The closet door opened. I looked up, hoping the killing curse had missed and it was James, but I knew it was impossible, I felt the evil when I heard the door open.

"Give me your son, and I will let you live." He hissed. "I held Harry closer. "Never." He smiled wickedly. "Avada Kedavra" He whispered. My final thought was, "He's going to kill Harry." Harry's POV A green light hit me and Mummy. Mummy dropped me and I started crying. I heard a loud noise and my closet ceiling fell on me and everything went black. Sirius' POV I was moving rubble franticly. I saw a hand. "HAGRID! Come help me!" I cried the half giant easily moved the chunk of ceiling. I saw my best mates crushed and mangled body. "No." I said releasing a sob. I sobbed over James's body. When I finally stopped, I heard a scream, I wasn't sure if it was real or my imagination, all I knew was one Potter might still be alive, and I needed to find out. I ran to where Harry's room was. Taking an advantage of my adrenalin rush I lifted a piece of ceiling. And there was Harry face covered in blood screaming. I picked up the orphan ad cradled him in my arms. I used my wand to clean the blood off my Godson's face. He was my responsibility now. When his face steadily covered with blood again, I noticed the wound on his forehead, a cut, shaped like a lightning bolt. I looked around, and saw a foot; I kicked the small pieces of rubble and instantly recognized Voldemort's face. "Hagrid, get Dumbledore here, quick." I said. "Sirius, I want Harry at his Aunts and Uncles until he is 17." I nodded, disappointed, but I knew Dumbledore knew best. I handed Harry and my flying motorcycle over to Hagrid, after kissing Harry's somewhat healed forehead. Petunia's POV When I woke up at 7:00 to leave the milk bottles out for the milk man to collect I saw, a basket on the front porch, when the baby inside opened his brilliant green eyes, I screamed knowing those eyes could have only come from my sister, Lilly, the baby on the porch was my nephew, Harry James Potter. 


End file.
